totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris- "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, in a homage to Season 1's Scary movie challenge, it caused several of our players to get scared out of their minds! After Mike literally had his mind taken over by his personality, Mal, he made a deal with Scarlett. In the end, it was Shawn and Brick who won the challenge for the Heroes, however, nobody was eliminated, but only so I could extend their misery a little longer. Find out what happens next here on Total Drama All Stars!" Total Drama theme plays In the winner mansion, everyone is sleeping peacefully. Until a big blow horn started through the speaker, waking everyone up, scaring everyone. Gwen: "What the hell?!" DJ: "Mama?" Jasmine: "Cricky!" Brick: "Ahhhh! I've slept in!" Mike: "Zoey?" Sierra: "Cody?" Chris: (voice over a loudspeaker) "Attention all Heroes and villains. Everyone get to the coliseum where Cameron and Lightning fought on Season four at noon. It will be an awesome challenge for you! Ha Ha Ha!" The heroes groaned Gwen: (Confessional) "Yeah... Chris is starting to get on my nerves now. Screw it, he ALWAYS gets on my nerves!" Mike: (Confessional) "Oh man. I don't know what happened during last night with the killer challenge. I'm certain I wasn't myself and it wasn't one of my personalities that took over... is it?" Later at the breakfast table, everyone was eating a nice breakfast, while Zoey, Gwen and Dawn sit together. Zoey: "Wonder what challenge Chris has?" Gwen: "Knowing McLean, it'll be brutal, as usual..." Dawn: "Well, we should be careful besides Chris isn't the only thing we should be worried about..." Zoey and Gwen were unsure what Dawn meant. Meanwhile Shawn is eyeing Boney Island. Brick: "Everything all right soldier?" Shawn: "No! I can help to see that something evil here is from Boney Island... I can feel it..." Brick: (Confessional) "I think Shawn is paranoid but he has a good eye." Later everyone is walking toward the coliseum as Anne Maria is using her hairspray as the others are coughing from the spray. Heather: (coughs and glares) "Do you have to use your hairspray all the time?!" Anna-Maria: "Hey, you do need to use a good coating for a girl's hair." Anna-Maria places her spray can back in her hair. Then they arrived at the coliseum gates. Chris: "Good morning campers. You slept well? Well too bad! Because today's challenge is a homage to the dodgeball game from season one." Duncan: "Oh sweet! Brings back good times." Lightning: "Sha-bam! The Lightning will totally win this one because I'm an expert in sports!" Courtney: "Well, as team leader, we should..." Chris: "Hold it little miss cut throat. Who said you be team leader? This time, I'm changing the team members right now." Others: "WHAT?!" Chris: "Yep. Since Brick and Shawn were the winners from the killer challenge, they'll be the new leaders of the new improved Hamsters and Vultures. Brick: you'll have Cameron, Duncan, Jo, Lightning, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Sierra and Zoey. And Shawn will have Alejandro, Anne Maria, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Gwen, Heather, Jasmine and Scott." Gwen: "No way!" Jasmine: "We're not villains." Duncan: "And there's no way that I'm a hero!" Max: "Agreed. Evil isn't heroic..." Chris: "Yeah. Nobody cares. Move it!" The campers groaned as they are now part of the new teams. Duncan then eyes Mike and grew suspicious about him. Duncan: (Confessional) "Why does this Mike guy look suspicious... I can't seem to remember." In the coliseum, the teams are on the dodgeball court. Chris: "In this challenge, a homage to the dodgeball game from Season one, you need to throw the balls at the other players to get them out. First to win two out of three, wins. Losing team get to vote someone out. Ready go!" Chef blows the whistle and signals the teams to go. Brick, Zoey, Mike and Cameron grab the balls and threw them at Scott, Alejandro and Shawn as they dodge but one hits DJ on the belly. DJ: "Oooohhhh..." Zoey: "Ooops sorry!" Jo: "Why are you saying that girly, they're the enemy!" Zoey: "Yeah, but DJ was part of the team." Then Zoey gets hit by Courtney who threw the ball. Courtney: "Man, that felt so good!" Scott: (chuckles) "I like your style, Courtney." Courtney: "Um, thanks? I mean, thank you!" Table